Win, Lose and Kaboom!
Win, Lose and Kaboom! is a special three part episode of season two. Plot Mysterious space rocks are falling onto several different planets. One falls on earth, and Jimmy feels the need to investigate it, whereas Cindy feels no one should mess with it, as they learned from the Yolkians not to talk to intergalactic strangers. When the rock is taken to Retroville's school, the mayor asked what they should do with it. Most agree on destroying it, but Jimmy shows up in time and explains the history of the rock. Since 1511, rocks with strange symbols have fallen from the skies. Every rock that landed on Earth during the next 500 years was destroyed before science had a chance to studying them. The town votes (with Cindy's encouragement) to make the stone into a tourist attraction. Jimmy knows a message is on the rock and he wants to decode it, however, General Abercrombie takes it away and Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Goddard and Libby sneak into the military base to get it back. When they get in, they are surprised to see Bolbi, and give up on how he got in. Once Jimmy decodes the message and answers its riddle (in the dark they arrive without being fetched; in the light, they are lost without being stolen), he and his friends are abducted and forced to play a life threatening game show, "Intergalactic Showdown", hosted by the evil Meldar, who threatens to blow up the Earth. Their first opponents are the Gorlocks. Jimmy forms a secret alliance with one, named April, and the two plan to end the game show and save the planets. They become friends, and appear to develop some feelings for each other as they meet in secret to plot their attack. Throughout the first two events, Jimmy feels like he can single-handedly win them without allowing his friends to help, so he causes his teammates to lose them, thus almost getting the Earrh destroyed by Meldar and forcing the gang to vote off somebody. At their Survivor-like tribal council, Jimmy feels useless since he caused the others to lose both games. Jimmy, Cindy, and Bolbi become tied with votes. In the end, Bolbi is eliminated in a 2-2-3 vote. They are surprised to see that Bolbi voted himself out. As a result, Bolbi is kept in the Cell of Indignity until the end of the game. The gang next competes with the Needleheads in an eating competition. One of the Needleheads gets his head blown up after eating a banana creme pie. Jimmy wants to go for his team, confident he can get wheel to stop on banana creme pie again, but the others convince him to send Carl because he can stomach anything. Carl gets an alien dish and actually likes it. Team Earth wins. After the event, April and Jimmy meet and Jimmy decides to help April stop Meldar from destroying all the planets. April then kisses Jimmy-a sign of trust in her culture-which of course Cindy misinterprets and gets jealous. She prepares to start a fight, but they are interrupted. The next game is a race against the Brains, who lure them into a hypnosis. Goddard is disqualified from the race, as Meldar forbids the teams to cheat (even though he lets the Brains do it). The gang runs and they see a short cut sign, which leads to the finish but not. They foolishly run to the short cut and they are sent back to Retroville. In the hypnosis, as they are sent back to their city, everything in Retroville is different and unusual. At the hypnosis, Bolbi and Goddard were missing and all the people were missing in Retroville. Things get from bad to worse. The street signs in the city are all blank. There are no clouds in the sky whatsoever. The moon had several unusual striped colours around its surface, which Jimmy denotes it as a meteorological impossibility. They hear voices that are haunted and strange in the Candy Bar, which are the voices of their parents calling their children's names. They run to the Candy Bar and no one was inside. Their parents emerged behind the counter of the store. Their parent's eyes are not in a usual place; their eyes are in a position that defies the optical structure of the human eye. Their eyes are all delirious and wild. They are starting to chant this word: "eat and forget". As Sam serves the ice-cream to Carl and Sheen, Libby complains that the ice cream tastes like sheeprock and Carl eventually eats it. Their parents walk slowly like zombies, continue chanting the same "eat and forget" line and they run. As they leave the Candy Bar, everything was now devoid of the parts of the city except the Candy Bar. They have no choice but to leap in the chasm to escape the hypnosis. After escaping the hypnosis, the kids see that the Brains are about to win, but Jimmy realizes that they can still win if they help each other out and finally decides to be a team player. Jimmy and the gang are then tied for the lead with the Gorlocks, in a Trivia Showdown and Meldar gives Goddard back to Jimmy. Papa Gorlock beats Jimmy to smashing the Gong of Trivia, but answers the question incorrectly. Then Jimmy is up, and out of the blue, Hugh falls into the scene, and having watched so much alien TV, becomes the team's lifeline and answers Jimmy's question for him. This causes Jimmy's team to win the new space-car and the Earth to be salvaged. Unfortunetly, the other planets are going to be blown up and the losing teams are being forced to watch. Not wanting to break his promise to April, Jimmy still refuses to let Meldar blow up the other planets, so he and his friends decide to do the right thing and end Meldar's show forever. After using Goddard to interfere with Meldar's technology, Jimmy's space car shoots a blue missile at Meldar, seemingly crushing him, but he returns momentarily and summons an army of robots, two Flargi, and Vandanna to prevent them from doing anything to his show. Meldar transforms Vandana into a fierce fighting machine. In this form, Jimmy is able to use Goddard to interfere with her positronic brain and get her to fight Meldar. Vandanna then knocks his head off. All the races team up and defeat Meldar's robots. Eventually, Meldar retrieves his head, fires Vandana, and is about to destroy Jimmy once and for all. But Carl throws a pie in his face and steals his Matrix Generators, which leads to Jimmy threatening to blowing up the sector with them unless Meldar gives up his horrible game show and lets the Brains do entertainment. Meldar gives into Jimmy's demands and Jimmy has April destroy the generators. April then gives Jimmy another kiss, making Cindy angry once again and our heroes return home safe and sound and the planets are saved forever. The next day, another space rock falls down to the Candy Bar with a message from April and Cindy angrily leaves and the episode ends. Special Guest Stars * Tim Allen - Meldar Prime * Alyssa Milano - April Category:Jimmy Neutron series Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Movie Category:Episodes on VHS & DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Content Category:TV movies Category:Specials Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Religion-themed episodes Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Ensemble Studios Movies Category:O Entertainment Movies Category:DNA Productions Movies